The Descent
by The Writer With a Mouth
Summary: There last mission, that's all it was supposed to be, so how could it have taken such a turn. Warning: Story contains many psychological and physical horrors, readers are encouraged to read at there own risk. Adult themes and content.


**0600 hours, location: jungle unknown, date: XXXXXX**

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results." -Albert Einstien

Ron was buckled tightly to the seat of the apache helicopter, he was heading into another jungle, in another part Of the world; with his best bud kim. But something was different this time, this was to be the last time, kim had taken a job with global justice with no hesitation. She'd been promised an amazing career, working right a long side dr. Betty director herself. She had been given an amazing contract he'd been told, by a none to respectful wil Du at that. They hadn't been there usual team, dont get me wrong he still spoke to her and they were still really good friends. But that's all they would ever be, shortly after there kiss she explained to him that she was caught up in the moment and that she regretted it especially if it hurt his feelings.

But he lied, of course he did, it's what he did best. He simply shook his head, and told her he was also sweat up in the moment. He'd gotten carried away and hadn't known what he was doing, he had hidden how much hed cared about her. Same way he hid his depression from the constant bullying, his scars not only from there torment; but from the torture he also inflicted upon himself. It'd been so long since he wasn't a loser, a dumbass, a poser, a freak. Now he believed it all himself, of course that wasn't the only thing he was hiding from kim. After finally FINALLY, getting a taste of the credit he deserved, one good thing had come from doing the right thing. He reached into the lime green tactical vest he now wore over his turtle neck, he brought it just for the extra pocket space.

As he reached into the tough, bullet proof nano-fibers his fingers grazed an almost paper like substance as he retrieved the photo he had stashed away. Pulling it out and away from his chest just enough so that the red head across from him wouldn't notice, he stared down at a picture of her brunette rival. She was clad in nothing but his jersey, on her knee's on the bed blowing a kiss at the camera, come home soon soldier written on the photo in pink lipstick accompanied with a kiss. She'd confessed her feelings a few days after the dance, explaining that she only ever made fun of him to try and toughen him. But after the years going by, she'd realized she had only contributed to the problem. She broke down on his doorstep and cried, so he took her inside and took care of her. Cooked, cleaned her up, gave her a spare set of clothes kim occasionally left at his house, and even got her to watch a monster movie marathon with him.

By the end of the night, they'd made plans for the week, but that was weeks ago. Ron was drawn from his musings, when a certain overly chipper, can do red head suddenly spoke to him. "What's that photo ron?" She questioned him, precarious as to what had her long time friend busy.

"Oh nothing much kp, you know just an autograph from the greatest hero of all time." It wasn't technically a lie, she had been his hero since that day. He quickly stowed the picture back in his vest, careful never to crumple it. "Im so ready to do this, can't say im not gonna miss being big time hero's. But it'll finally give me a chance to focus on my true calling." He said, casually leaning back in his seat, arms tossed leisurely behind his head.

Kim looked at him perplexed before smacking his leg so he would sit right, she laughed at him before offerimg her rebuttle. "Funny, i dont remember auto-graphing a photo for you, and would it kill you to sit up and look serious. I get it's our last mission, but do you think you could at least look professional In front of these guy's. Ron turned his head, the guys she was reffering to were trained GJ operatives. Five stocky men, and three less then friendly looking women, with something they called a recon droid. Accompanied team possible on this mission, betty thought it would be better If kim started learning how to run with 'trained operatives.' Ron tried not to flinch when recalling her choice of words.

As he stared at them, he couldn't see many differences between these seasoned pro's, and... Whatever category it was that he fell into. He scanned them carefully, looking for something deeper then the obvious gear to show there. Honed skill's, but all he could see was a bunch of agent's goofing off before a mission. It showed an air of calm, even though they were heading somewhere fraught with danger. He also noticed a much more subtle feeling, but he couldn't quite place it. It made him slightly uneasy as it seemed to be coming from all of them, but he tried not to dwell on it as he turned his attention from them.

Kim he had noticed had managed to distract herself in a ckub banana magazine, so he did the only thing he could think to occupy his time. He put in his headphones and cranked up his mission playlist, the first song being his favorite of course. Welcome burden by disturbed, (i do not own) he snuck one last glance at the occupants of the helicopter before closing his eye's. The song blasting in his ears helped him drift off, so much so that it felt like he was floating. He drifted off to sleep.

"Hey ron." He opened his eyes, the slumber leaving him groggy. He could see a bright light, and he could hear the most angelic voice that had ever graced his ears. Looking around, all he could tell was that he seemed to be in a grassy meadow. He could see a blurry figure, she danced in a blue gown, her brunette hair cascading down her head and landing delicately on her shoulders. "Ron." But no matter how much he stared, he couldn't see her face which stood directly in front the sun; no matter how much she moved. As she giggled ron could see the first few drops of rain begin to fall, and could hear what he thought to be a fire.

She comes closer again, she smell's earthy, with a hint of lavinder, she cups his face. Her skin a little rough, she leans in close, and he does too. Readily awaiting the touch of her soft brown lips, eager to capture her in a kiss he was sure would be other worldly. "RONALD." He's jerked forward by his slightly ripped and mud covered black turtle neck, the fibers cry out from the tearing. As if being literally hoisted from his day dream, he is literally pulled back into the real world. The grassy field he thought he had been laying in, was no more then the forest floor, the fire he thought he heard was real and it was coming from what looked to be the back half of the chopper they'd been occupying.

It looked like the cabin broke right in half, and in the distance he could see a plume of smoke coming from miles Deeper into the foliage of the forest, no doubt stemming from the other half. As he looked around in the chaos, his hearing was distorted, like someone had there hand over the speaker. He could see lights flashing in the distance and even some nearby. But it didn't last long as he was jerked forward once again by the woman, only this time she wasn't a brunette in a blue dress. But a tall woman with eletric green hair, a scar over her right eye, and a snarl plastered on her face that could give a grown bear a fright.

"YOU CAN KISS ME IF WE SURVIVE THIS SHIT, NOW MOVE BEFORE YOU GET YOUR ASS SHOT." she said while impressively one arm slinging him onto his feet, his hearing was back, and everything she'd just said had registered finally. Guns... Him and kim had seen and even had to dodge there fair share of bullets in the past, but never anything like this. This was like a real war field, from the sight to the scent, he could smell the burning gasoline from the chopper, the gunpowder going off in evey shot, the blood, and not to mention the forest very own natural smells. 'wait... Gun powder... Gasoline... Bulle... Oh no'

With all his speed and might, he quickly turned to grab his savior, who was currently pre-occupied with hurling bullet's and insults that ron had never even heard at the enemy. He grabbed her with all his might and began to run in the opposite direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing stoppable, put me down, we can't leave india and tango out there to cover themselves."

On the drop of a dime, ron throws her clear out of the blast radius and behind a tree. He spins back around and takes off back to the crash site, where he see's a woman in the same Gj uniform attempting to lift the tail of the chopper off her male partner. Grabbing her and using his mmp to enhance his physical strength, he slung her back by her comrade previously rescued. With out missing a beat or losing an inch of power, he immedialitly rights himself after the toss and get's on one knee. He grabs the tail of the copter and struggles to lift it off the mans knee, the metal slowly lifts off, it's clear that this is his limit. The man quickly slides out, his leg battered and broken. The moment he's clear, ron drops the machinery and grabs the man up. Slinging one arm over his shoulder, he hoist him up and begins to help the agent walk. They limp as fast as they can, desperate to get away, bullets whizzing by ron doesn't even give them a second thought.

They get little more then halfway before the explosion happens, sending shards of shrapnel and flames everywhere. Blades, bolts, nuts, and sheets of bullet proof metal scatter at high speeds; enough to batter and chop trees. They fall to the floor as the force and flames hit there backs, debris flying over head landing sharply into trees and protruding dangerously close. Once the pain subsides ron and the agent drag themseleves to their feet, as they shuffle along to the other agent's. The two females rush to meet them at the last two feet, they both immediately relieve ron of Tango's weight from him.

Ron begins to slide down behind a tree, in desperate need of rest. "Don't even think about it stoppable." He hears from the side of him, he look's to see it's the same girl he was saved by her eletric green hair still just as surreal as the first time he saw it. "Whoever that was is too close, and to heavily armed for us to sit here." As he watched her talk inspected her clothes, her one piece suit was damaged with cuts and light singes. He could see clearly printed right beneath her left shoulder, there was a name slot and it read sierra.

Climbing back to his feet, ron and the group continue there trek deeper into the jungle. The forest getting denser and denser, they swat massive bugs and step over giant roots the size of their bodies. The trees and bushes were lined with bizzare glowing flowers, and strange looking plant's. It became clear that this was no ordinary forest, but more like something out of a doctor suess book. Ron doesn't have time to investigate the weird plant's any further though, pulled from his thought's by a rustling in the bushes next to him. He tries to get into his battle ready stance... But trips over his own fallen pants, 'Dang it, i was doing so well.' He thought as he layed there on the floor, pants twisted around his ankle.

His head snaps back to the piece of fooliage, fear setting in, the girls were carrying there teammate. 'I hope whatever is about to mangle me, doesn't notice them. They might be able to get away while it knaws on my bones.' Closing his eye's ready to accept his fate, it's a pleasant surprise when he hears. "Agent stoppable, are you in distress? Do you require assisstance." The figure comes out entirely, illuminated by sunlight, it's the recon service droid. Brandished with a couple new scratches.

Stepping out of the bushes, the robot loom's over rons downed form, standing at an imposing 6'6". It pick's him up with only the its left hand, and fix his pant's with its right. The entire ordeal would have been embarrasing, but considering what he'd been through in life prior to any of this. It was pretty much just another tuesday.

"Thank's for the help, but you can put the ron man down now." Ron stated, putting up one finger first, as if the robot just might need an attention grabber before listening to him. As he wishes the droid relinquishes him back to gravity and allows ron to fall flat on his butt. Standing up on his own two feet, he notices that india and sierra are being relieved of medic duty as the machine takes the man Ron has come to know as tango into its arms bridal style.

"Well ain i jus tha luckiest gurl yall ever did see." His heavy southern accent dripped from his words, his strong chin, and chiseled jaw was adorned with a five o'clock shadow. His auburn hair was peppered and he was graying on the side, mercilessly exposing his true age. Blue eyes sat under bushy and clearly unkempt eyebrows, but rested right above flared nostrilsas the gorilla sized brute attempted to light his cigar.

Plucking the cigar from his hand and sticking it between her more then ample chest, india walked past him and pushed her glasses back to her face. A litter with freckles and hazel eyes, she was quite the beauty. She had a blonde pony tail wrapped on the top of her head, and tanned skin that men surely found irresistable.

"Before we start giving away our location, lets find somewhere safe to set up shop, apply first aid, and get a damn S.O.S. Out." She wasn't really mean, more assertive, she had a business woman vibe. The no nonesense type, you could tell her umbillical cord came with a planner and a cell phone. "We've gotta see if miss possible and the others made it alright."

The mention of his friend kp, ron chip's up and immediately his mind shoot's to her. How could he have not remembered kp, she was his bestfriend, and not once had he thought to look or ask for her. "Yea, ive gotta make sure kim is alright. Mr. Dr. P would launch me into deep space if i let anything happen to her." Ron said, an audible gulp passing from his lips at the thought of trying to get bueno nacho to his probe.

"Awwww, does the puppy miss his master, don't tell me you can't handle this on your own sidekick. Here i was hoping the rumors about you were false, if you need someone to hold your hand you may as well die here cause it won't be me." She said shoving past him, knocking him clean back to the floor. He scatters back to his feet while thinking of a comeback before becoming ensnared by her look's.

Her eletric green hair was swept from her face as she attempted to swat a mosquito, revealing the scar on her face more. It was deep and ragged, far from a clean cut, holding his own arm but not breaking his gaze. Ron could tell it wasn't any blade that did that to her, something tried to eat her face. But sure as she is standing here alive, ron was sure whatever did that to her, was not. She grunted noticing his eye's, and ron sharply looked away, hesitant to even gaze back in that direction. After hearing an impressive snort from her, they continue on the trail.

Opening his mouth to reply to her earlier comment, before he could mumble out a retort his inability to watch his footing and use his mouth. Cause him to tumble through a large spider web and down into an underground cave system, unfortunately, he hit every rock on the way down. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." Screamed ron as he fell down four "ahhhhhhoooowwwwwwaaaa." ...five drops in the cave, the last being a lot steeper then the rest.

"What about this place." Sierra asked putting one foot on the entrance to the underground system. "It's dark, there's probably only two entrances so its easily defendable." She said, heaving her assault rifle onto her shoulder.

"Yes this should do nicely, will use the recon droid's radar capabilities to monitor the entire system. It's the ideal base for us." India quickly replied without looking up from her PDA, she merely pushed her glasses up and started her descent into the dark.

"You hear that puppy, you just found our new home for a while. Good work on clearing the entrance for a lady, those spiders might've really bothered tango." She sneered as she jumped into the dark cave.

Tango simply pinches the bridge of his nose and begins to mutter, something about murder, and watermelon looking hair. "Well whatta ya waitin faur ya tin can, getta move on." He said smacking the robots head, it nod's in compliance and jumps down after. Turning on it's flashlight on the fall, at the bottom, ron's crumpled up form is peeling himself from the floor as sierra and indi begin there trip further in.

"Welp, home sweet home ladies. Let's get comfortable." Tango utter's before popping nother havana cigar in his mouth and lighting it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
